Chocholate
by galaxy-gogreen
Summary: "Cinta itu semanis coklat, ayo kita berjanji untuk saling mencintai" Wu Yi Fan , "coklatnya manis, baiklah ayo berjanji untuk saling mencintai" Huang Zi Tao


Chocolate

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Xiumin

Xi Luhan

.

.

.

Romance(?) Tenang saya juga bingung ini apa genrenya

.

.

.

T , ini BL , kalo nyari GS ada dikomplek sebelah

.

.

.

Cerita milik saya, cast bukan milik saya, kalo format berantakan ya maaf saya post via HP

Typo is my style, happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao adalah namja laki-laki berusia 17 tahun dengan berambut lurus, hitam. Tingginya melebihi tinggi anak seumurannya, memiliki mata seperti panda, manis sekali. Dia tinggal di sebuah kota di Seoul.

Suatu hari, ia berangkat ke sekolah. Saat ia melewati taman,tiba-tiba, sesuatu jatuh dari atas tangga.

.

"Apa itu?"

.

Benda itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ternyata itu adalah seorang namja laki-laki, ia jatuh dari tangga. Dengan sigap, Zi Tao yang kita sebut saja Tao, menangkap pemuda malang itu.

.

"Ka-kau tak apa-apa?"

.

Menurut Tao, namja itu tampan, dengan rambut berwarna soft brown, bulu matanya yang halus dan badannya yang tegap serta tinggi.

.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta sekarang?" Tanya namja tinggi itu.

.

"A-apa?" jawab Tao, terkejut dengan pertanyaan namja tampan itu.

.

"Apakah ada seseorang yang kau cintai?"

.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Tao malu-pipinya merona merah.

.

"Bagus." Kata namja tersebut sembari memberikan sebuah cokelat kepada Tao. Dan langsung berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

"Huh? Namja yang aneh." Kata Tao. Ia langsung cepat-cepat menuju ke sekolahnya.

.

.

Galaxy-gogreen

.

.

BUG! TAK! TRAK!

Suara apakah itu?

.

Ternyata Tao sedang adu wushu dengan teman masa kecilnya, Xiumin didalam kelas tanpa dosa

.

"Sial! Aku akan mengalahkanmu nanti!" teriak Xiumin kesal, pasalnya ia sudah berpuluh kali dikalahkan oleh namja bermata panda itu.

.

"Hyung pikir, akan bisa mengalahkan aku? Masih cepat 100 tahun." sombong Tao, sambil mengayunkan sapu yang ia gunakan sebagai tongkat.

.

Tiba-tiba gagang sapu-baca:tongkat wushu Tao terasa tertahan sesuatu. Saat ia melihat kebelakang, ….

.

"Eh? Kau…."

.

"Huang Zi Tao! Hati-Hati! Kau akan melukai murid pindahan!" Larang wali kelasnya, Xi Luhan

.

"Murid pindahan?"

.

"Ya, dia pindahan dari Cina. Namanya Wu Yi Fan."

.

'Aku tau! Dia kan namja yang memberiku cokelat tadi pagi! Dia murid pindahan?' batin Tao heran.

.

"Baiklah, murid-murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing! Dan Wu Yi Fan, kau duduk di samping Huang Zi Tao" Kata Luhan seosangnim.

.

.

Galaxy-gogreen

.

.

SSSSIIINNNNGGG

.

"Hei, kenapa tadi pagi kau jatuh?" Tanya Tao sembari membuka pembicaraan

.

"Aku mau mati."

.

"EH?"

.

"Berhenti menjahilinya, murid baru. Tao itu bodoh." Kata Xiumin.

.

"Ulang tahun kami sama, 10 November. Ulang tahunmu kapan?" Ucap Tao memberitahu walaupun tak ditanya

.

"10 November."

.

"Wah! Sama! Kejutan!"

.

"Tapi itu hanya kebetulan." Jawab Yi Fan dengan malas.

.

.

Galaxy-gogreen.

.

Saat isthirahat siang, teman-teman Tao mengelilingi tempat duduk Tao.

.

"Ulang tahun kalian sama kan?" Tanya salah satu murid bereyeliner dengan sangat antusias

.

"Benar, kenapa?"

.

"Waah! Cinta segitiga!" histeris murid bermata bulat seperti ping pong

.

"Siapa yang kau pilih? Yi Fan atau Xiumin?" Tanya salah satu murid berdimple

.

Tao mendadak blushing.

.

"A-aku tidak tahu!" teriaknya dan langsung kabur.

.

.

Galaxy-gogreen

.

.

"Murid-murid, sekarang pelajaran ke kelas musik. Ayo cepat pindah!" Perintah Luhan seosangnim

.

"Tao dan Yi Fan kemana ya? Mereka belum kembali." Tanya Xiumin heran

.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka.

.

"Yi Fan! Tao! Ayo ke ruang musik!" ajak Xiumin.

.

"Ba-baik!"

.

Saat Tao sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, sesuatu jatuh dari kantongnya.

.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Xiumin saat sudah mengambil benda itu.

.

"Ini kan….. Cokelat! Yi Fan apa kamu menyukai Tao?" Tanya Xiumin penuh selidik

.

Mendadak Tao blushing dan merebut cokelat itu kembali.

.

"Bu-bukan!" jawabnya sambil melemparkan cokelat itu ke luar jendela.

.

Melihat hal itu, dengan sigap Yi Fan langsung lompat ke luar jendela.

.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Xiumin, ia terkejut dengan tindakan nekat seorang Wu Yi Fan

.

Tao tidak menghiraukan Xiuminn dia segera menyusul Yi Fan ke bawah.

.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Tao saat Yi Fan muncul dari kolam.

.

"Aku mengambil ini." Kata Yi Fan sambil menunjuk coklat yang tadi dibuang Tao dan kemudian naik ke atas

.

Tao hanya terpaku, dia tidak berkata apapun. Bosan menunggu, Yi Fan menyuapkan cokelat itu ke Tao.

.

"Bukan rasanya manis?" Tanya Yi Fan, ia tersenyum tipis

.

"Iya! Manis sekali!" teriak Tao senang.

.

"Ya..itulah cinta."

.

Mendengar itu, Tao menjadi blushing kembali.

.

"Akan kuajarkan kau tentang cinta."

.

"Hah?" kata Tao masih dengan blushing.

.

"Ayo kita berjanji." Kata Yi Fan sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

.

"Janji."

.

Sementara Xiumin hanya melihat pemandangan itu dari kejauhan.

.

.

Galaxy-gogreen

.

.

"Huwaa! Aku terlambat!" panik Tao.

.

Tao segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan segera duduk dibangkunya ketika menyadari bahwa Luhan saem sudah ada dimejanya.

.

"Pagi saem, mianhae saya terlambat"

.

"Pagi, Zi Tao. Duduklah dan dengarkan kabar buruk dariku." Kata Luhan seosangnim

.

"Eh? Kabar buruk?"

.

"Ya. Pagi ini Wu Yi Fan meninggal dunia."

.

.

.

CINTA SEMANIS COKELAT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note:

Saya tau ini cerita sangat menggantung endingnya bak jemuran, saya terserang penyakit writer blok semenjak berita Yi Fan (•̅-̯•̅ )

Siapa yang nemenin saya ternak naga lagi /oke lebay, someone call the doctor/

Ini cerita yang saya remake ulang yang sudah tinggal di folder evellyn selama 2tahun ini, kalo nemu typo ya wajar saya manusia

Saya nerima segala macam kritik saran bash serta blame , saya juga ga maksa ripiu anda sebab terkadang jadi silent rider itu menyenangkan

Ayo mari lestarikan FF taoris (ง'̀⌣'́)ง

Thx for reading , saya nulis buat hobi kok


End file.
